


All I Want For Lifeday

by Norse_Shadows



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: Finding themselves caught up in the festivities of Lifeday, the Hero of Tython, Itama, and Lord Scourge endeavor to select the best gift possible for each other - without the other knowing.EDIT: had to go back and change a name, got my Knight mixed up with my Inquisitor, oops :D
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Winter Holiday Trope Challenge





	1. Something's Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Mini_Goat challenged me to write a holiday fic that uses as many silly tropes as possible a la Hallmark Holiday movies. This lighthearted romantic comedy is a major departure for me, and was fun to write. Tongue in cheek, obviously.

Itama swirled her drink with a finger idly, lost in thought. So much had happened so quickly that her head was still spinning. There was of course, bad mixed with the good, but right now, she'd focus on the good. Itama had been surprised when Lord Scourge had returned, even more so when he finally admitted he had feelings for her. She'd admitted the same to him, and they had agreed to take it slow as the Sith processed and became used to his returned ability to feel emotion. Part of her didn't want to take it slow. Itama was relived though- it was finally out in the open between them. For a very long time she'd struggled with her attraction to Scourge, but they had both changed a great deal in the years since then. He certainly wasn't the same man he'd been all those years ago. She liked it. Finishing her drink before the caf could go cold, Itama rose, stretching. There was still so much to be done, and the days were never long enough, it seemed, to do so.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lana Beniko, the Sith who had, ironically, became her best friend over the past few years. “What now?” the Commander sighed, steeling herself for more bad news. Lana chuckled softly. “Oh, it's nothing like that, Commander. Your protocol droid noticed that Jakarro has been very... moody lately and suggested it might be due to being unable to return home to celebrate Lifeday,” she informed Nethrys. It was hardly a large problem, but, a problem nonetheless. “Add to it the dip in morale as we've lost some of our people to the Empire, and we could have a bit of a situation on our hands.”

Itama grimaced. She'd noticed the subdued nature of many of the Alliance personnel lately. Some from the Imperial side had left to go back to their families in the Empire, unwilling to be on opposite sides of their loved ones, or had left out of a sense of obligation. Furthermore, tensions had risen since the Alliance had formally backed the Republic in the renewed war between the ones that had stayed on, and she could well see Lana's point. “Do I even _want_ know what C2's proposal is?” she asked Lana, thinking about the overly excitable droid and his last idea on raising morale. “Well, he proposed a party. If Jakarro can't go to Kashyyyk to celebrate Lifeday, why not celebrate it here? Some music, a gift exchange, good food... it would certainly be a welcome diversion. We could all use that,” Lana advised her.

Itama stood there for a moment in silent thought, mulling over the ideas proposed. Lana had seemed convinced that it would help. And she had to admit, that didn't sound too bad, either. Nethrys didn't know anyone that _didn't_ like a party, after all. And there was strength in unity. A strength they needed to cultivate, especially now, in these dark and troubled times. Finally, Itama spoke. “That's... actually a great idea, Go tell Jakarro and Theron. I'm sure they'd like to help you prepare, and it might not be a bad idea to get everyone's mind off current events for a while.,” Nethrys announced, giving her formal approval to the plan. Lana smiled at her friend. “I'm glad you agree. I'll go ahead and let them know immediately.”


	2. The Word's Out Now

Word about the proposed Lifeday party had spread like wildfire by dinnertime, and the Alliance base was buzzing with speculation and anticipation. The reception had been positive, so Lana gave the idea the official green light to proceed, Jakarro's mood was much improved, and he hovered over Lana and Theron, while C2-D4, slung as usual, over his check, provided translation, as the wookiee continued his conversation, gesturing wildly with enthusiasm.

Scourge toyed with his food, musing, as he watched the comings and goings about him, and listened to the chatter in the bustling cantina. A Lifeday party? Gift exchange? He knew exactly who he wanted to present a gift to, but he had no idea what to get Itama at all. Stars, he'd barely been able to spit out how he felt about her that afternoon! Scourge chuckled at the irony. He'd been feared by the Dark Council, wielded incredible power, slaughtered Jedi and Sith alike, but the very task of admitting he cared about the woman was difficult.

The Sith drummed his fingers on the table. He felt... odd. Every time he looked at Itama he felt a prickle of delight in his stomach. He was still processing these new emotions, these new sensations that had become alien to him for the past three hundred years. All he did know, is that he cared, very much for the Jedi, and hearing her say the same about him was more than he could ever have hoped for. He'd been a powerful force in the Empire, the Emperor's own Wrath personified, even, but... he'd changed. Realizing how much he cared about the Jedi had been... complicated for him. Itama had reciprocated his feelings, but Scourge was unsure how to go about it.

He wanted to give her something meaningful, something that showed he truly did care, and that he was sincere in what he had said earlier to her. But what? How would he divine that information, while keeping it a surprise? Only Kira had even the slightest idea, but even then, he'd made sure to keep her in the dark. Everyone knew everyone's business here it seemed, and rumors flew on the daily about everything under the sun. Surely there were some about him by now, as well.

At least he was beginning to make sense of the emotions he was feeling, and he wasn't so confused by them. Scourge was relieved that Itama was willing to give him the time to understand and explore his newfound affection for her. He needed something that reflected that. What could you give someone who had thrice defeated the Emperor, claimed his throne, and built such a vast power base as this? Everything else seemed paltry in comparison. If he had the time to leave for a while, to thoroughly search, he might find something worthy, but he had to make due with where he could easily go and things he could get on short notice, rather than sneaking behind enemy lines. He could not risk exposure or capture.

But more importantly, he needed to figure out _what_ that gift would be. It had to be something that showed – in ways that words could not – how he truly felt about the Jedi. Scourge shifted in his seat, and rubbed his temples. He could ask Lana – she seemed never to be far from Itama's side, and the two were certainly good friends. Had Itama said anything to the others about their private discussion? Scourge rubbed his temples. No, if he knew her at all, she hadn't. He didn't like the idea of going behind her back so, but he needed to find out, and soon. The party was in less than a week. He had work to do. Silently, the Sith Lord departed the cantina.


	3. Festive Frustrations

Having dealt with the latest Alliance business, Itama was now being hounded by both Lana and Theron to assist in getting everyone into the spirit. “Isn't Jakarro helping you? Can't he do it?” the Jedi protested, startled. “It's his people's holiday, you know,” she added peevishly. “They respect you, Commander. They need to see you leading by example,” was Lana's simple reply. Itama groaned in frustration. “Aw, come on, Commander, can't you get into the holiday spirit a little?” teased Theron. Itama glared at him, and he grinned back at her.

“I swear, Theron, if you put that garland on me, I will Force choke you,” she growled, eyeing the former SIS agent warily as he handled the goods Jakarro had procured for the celebration, with a little help from the Alliance's many smugglers and underworld traders, of course. “Why so surly, Commander?” Lana broke in. “I'm not surly, and I didn't know participation was mandatory,” Itama retorted tartly. “I'm very busy, you know that.” Lana clapped a hand on her friend's shoulder. “And ever since the Republic tried to get you to come back you've been in a bit of a mood. You as much as anyone deserve some fun,” she pointed out. _Trust Lana to always give a straight answer_ , Itama thought, irritation coloring her thoughts.

They looked at her expectantly. Itama rolled her eyes and gave a long, frustrated sigh. “As long as it doesn't take any essential personnel from their duties,” she conceded. “We _are_ still helping the Republic in their blasted war,” she added bitterly. Though she appreciated the efforts, she really had too much on her plate as it was. “Thanks, Commander,” Theron said, noticeably brighter. “C2 wanted us to bring all this to Jakarro in the cantina,” Lana reminded him. “Come on, Commander, lend us a hand,” she added lightly, smiling.

So, Itama did, helping them, with a great deal of direction from Jakarro, to arrange everything to satisfaction. “Wonderful!” That was C2- – Itama knew that droid anywhere. He was quite pleased. Jakarro gave his own approval, and wrapped a hairy arm about the Commander in appreciation, nearly toppling the Jedi over. “Now for the gift exchange portion, I've set out lists where everyone can sign up, but many have already said that they have a special someone in mind so we might not need it.” Itama felt her stomach lurch a little. “If you haven't signed up, you really, should Commander! Unless you have a certain special person already in mind, that is” he added merrily. “I... actually do have someone in mind,” she replied haltingly, picking at her gauntlets. _I just don't know what in blazes to get him_.

“Wonderful! If you like I can assist you with finding the perfect -”

“I'll be fine, C2, thank you.” The Jedi reminded herself it would be bad form to switch the droid off or hurl him off a cliff, especially at this moment.

“Hopefully they're not hard to shop for,” Theron cut in dryly. “Who is it? Anyone we know?” he added, glancing expectantly at Netharys, an eyebrow quirked in inquiry. “Theron, come on,” Lana gave the Commander an apologetic smile. “It would spoil the fun,” she admonished. “It's supposed to be a surprise. And the rumors are bad enough,” the Sith added. Itama snapped to attention. “Wait, rumors? About what? About me?” The Jedi glanced about the cantina, as if she could find the answer among the many patrons. “Oh just who you might be celebrating this fine holiday with. Some say Arcann, Someone I think, said Doc, that medic friend of yours. I think someone said Lana was in love with this one Imperial, what's his name...” Theron trailed off, grinning good naturedly at Lana, who glowered at him, and punched him in the arm lightly. “Oww. Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Or choke, either,” he muttered, rubbing his arm and casting a wounded look at the Sith.

Itama rubbed her eyes and sighed. At least she wasn't the only one with rumors swirling about her around here. “Well, the party is in only a few days. I'm going to check the markets. Comm me if you need me,” she said, finally managing to extricate herself from the decorating festivities. “Right,” Theron waved absently as he took another string of the crystalline Life Day Orbs that Jakarro was very gently handing to him, as Lana asked him something, his mind clearly back on his task.

Itama left the group to their task, chewing her lip in thought as she walked away. Scourge was the obvious choice for her gift giving, but, despite having known the man for several years, she wasn't sure _what_ to give him – especially in light of their new relationship. Kira, her former Padawan was easy, so were Theron, Lana and Doc, as well. But Scourge... his gift had to _matter_. Words were well and good, but they both were more suited to actions than to talking.

Itama sighed. Their conversation had been surprising, startling even. So had the knowledge that she felt the same way about him. Itama was not new to romance, but this was her first time showing it so blatantly, and to someone like Scourge. But she couldn't deny her feelings – and that one, brief kiss had sealed it. She wanted him to be happy with her gift. Damn. Nothing was ever easy, was it? Maybe if she talked to him a little, she could tease out some information... Or not. It would arouse suspicions, most likely. She'd have to figure this out on her own. It was worth a try.


	4. Contemplation and Machinations

Scourge waited until Lana Beniko was alone to approach the Sith. She had been overseeing a delivery out by the cantina, and was currently lounging against the wall. He saw recognition in her eyes as he drew close. “The former Wrath of the Emperor. I understand you helped the Commander to succeed in killing Valkorian the final time,” she said to Scourge by way of greeting. They had met, years ago, when Itama had joined a handful of Jedi as well as Imperials, to fight Revan and the return of the Emperor, but she and Scourge had not spent time together. The title rankled him slightly. Scourge was no longer bound to Valkorian's legacy, no longer the Emperor's servant, but there was no malice in her voice and so he let it go. There were more important things to discuss.

He inclined his head respectfully to the blonde. “And you were the one that saved her from her carbonite prison. I would say the scales tip even,” Scourge replied evenly. Lana nodded slightly. “Did you really find Valkorian's original body?” Lana's voice held a note of curiosity as well as admiration. The former Wrath grunted. “Kira and I did, yes.” Oh, this was going nowhere. He needed to redirect the conversation, quickly, but without notice. “It's been many years since I've seen her – the Commander, as you call her. Much has changed.”

“She has, yes,” Lana's voice was slightly distracted as she watched several Jedi and Sith pass by them while she reflected. “She has created something far beyond the hope of any of us.” Reverence colored her light voice as she spoke of the woman, the Jedi, who had become her friend. “She seems... more serious. More intense. I sense the dark and the light within,” Scourge observed, his bright eyes flicking back to Lana. “She has been through a great deal. She is driven to protect this place and its people.” Scourge was halfway tempted to ask Lana outright, but decided to dig just a little more before resorting to such heavy handed tactics. “I know she's been lonely- she can't hide that from me, we've been friends too long,” Lana added at length,a cynical chuckle escaping her lips. “She needs someone in her life to care for her, if she'll let them in. Thinks she can take the whole galaxy onto her shoulders, all by herself.” Scourge felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the other Sith's appraisal of Itama. Lana spoke the truth, all right. “But, she's not a typical woman, is she?” Lana's tone was a mixture of exasperated amusement.

Ah, here at last was an opening. Scourge seized it quickly before it could fade. “She is not, no. I doubt that she is the flowers and jewelry type, don't you?” he asked nonchalantly as he brushed dirt from his pauldrons, affecting an air of indifferent speculation. Lana scoffed, waving a hand at the suggestion. “Probably not, though I don't think she'd turn down jewelry, but she's probably not the flowers type. I imagine holobooks or a rare lightsaber crystal or somesuch thing, don't you? I doubt most men could give her that.”

Again Lana scoffed. “I know her parting with Doc was... amiable, but he's not Force sensitive, and I don't think he could really understand her, or what she's been though, at all. I'm glad she's discarding that part of her Jedi training, at least. She needs to relax more,” Lana snorted, giving a look to Scourge, who nodded his agreement. Jedi were notoriously uptight, after all. “She desires an equal in mind and skill. Perhaps she'll find it here, someday,” Lana added thoughtfully, her gaze searching out across the bustling base. Itama worked herself to the bone for this Alliance, and tirelessly had she pursued each new challenge against it and the galaxy. The woman deserved someone to come home to, more than any of them here ever did.  
Scourge and Lana fell into silence as he digested this new information. That the Jedi had been attached to the playboy medic wasn't news to Scourge. That they had parted, was also obvious, so he discarded this information as irrelevant to his search. More importantly, however, he now had more insight into Itama's personality, and how she had changed in these intervening years before their reunion. “I'm more surprised at her close friendship with a Sith, though perhaps I should not be. She has always walked a fine line, even as a Jedi,” Scourge found himself saying by way of conversation. “We certainly are less at odds than I thought we would be. Friendship is a funny thing,” Lana answered, her face splitting into a broad smile.

“Indeed it is,” agreed Scourge. “Have you managed to escape C2-N2's festive wrath?” Lana asked the man, her tone more amused than anything else. Scourge stared at her, confused. “He wants _everyone_ to sign up for gift giving. I'm thinking of getting Theron a new pair of socks.” She grinned wickedly at him. “Actually no. But C2 never specified the gift had to be _nice_.” The affectionate tone of her voice belied her true feelings, of course, and they were without spite. “The one with the cybernetic implants? Hm. Surprising, But I suppose.. it works.” Scourge looked at her appraisingly, and lifted his broad shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. Lana's eyes snapped open wide and she made a face. “Not like that!” she hissed at him, looking thoroughly mortified. “He's an old friend. Old colleague, actually. Just hope I get him something he'll like,” she added thoughtfully. “Indeed. I surmise many here are thinking the same way.” Lana arched an eyebrow at Scourge, but said nothing. The former Wrath was an interesting man, if a touch enigmatic, from what she'd noticed.

The woman checked her chrono and grimaced slightly, giving an aggravated sigh. “Damn. I'm late. If you want to help with gifts or the other festive tidings, swing by the cantina. Theron and I are helping on our off hours, hell, even the Commander is, but I think it's because we're making her,” Lana offered slyly as she hurriedly departed, leaving Scourge to his thoughts.

The Sith looked around. While there were many different people rushing about, Itama was nowhere to be seen. Most likely, she was handling Alliance business in the war room. That was good, she would be distracted for a while. He made for the shuttle pads, as he doubted very much what he sought could be found among the people here. A thought seized him and Scourge stopped mid-step. There were smugglers abound here, and for the right price, they wouldn't ask any questions. He picked up his pace and headed to the Underworld territory of the Alliance base. They might not actually have what he wanted, but it could point him in the right direction.

It didn't take him long to find the den of smugglers, well off from the war room and hangar bay. He surveyed the handful sitting at a table, drinking and laughing. Too many eyes and ears. There was one man, off by himself, in a long coat and wide brimmed hat, slouched in a chair, drink in hand, sitting idly in the corner. That would do. Scourge slid over to the man's table. “You. I need your services. And discretion. I can pay well for both.”


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Itama bumped into Lana as she stepped out of the war room for a short break. It was strange to be negotiating with the Republic as an outsider, but also, strangely freeing. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was no longer compelled to fight against her own morals or code. “Ah, Commander,” Lana greeted her friend. “If you're not busy, why not help us with the Tree of Life. Jakarro was able to procure one, or at least a replica, and is setting it up.” Itama groaned inwardly. It was really hard to be festive right now, what with the lack of sleep and the constant demands thrust on her nearly every moment of her waking time.

Lana caught her friend's expression and shoved her arm, smirking. “If I have to be subjected to Jakarro and C2-D4's bickering, then so do you,” the blonde Sith declared, propelling the Commander towards the room in the cantina that had been set aside specifically for the party, off the main entrance, and out of the way. “By the way, have you thought about who you're going to be getting gifts for? Don't say Theron.” Lana gave a mock serious look. “We've had this sort of good natured rivalry every Lifeday we've worked together,” Lana explained when Itama stared at her in bewilderment. “We each get the most outrageous gift for the other that we can find. Last year he gave me a stuffed bantha doll.”

“I suppose if you both like what you get..” Itama had to laugh a little at the premise. “And I do have someone in mind. I just haven't found a gift yet,” she admitted, hoping that the other woman wouldn't put two and two together. “Your recipient is hard to shop for, huh? Your former Padawan should be easy enough, though,” she added. “Oh, I've got Kira squared away, and even Doc. This one is just a bit harder. He's... well it's hard to explain,” Itama replied, squirming inwardly. “And no, it isn't Arcann.” She held up a finger and wagged it at Lana. Damn rumor mill. “Oh really? Is it a platonic gift, or have you finally found someone that you like well enough to let in?”

The question froze Itama in her tracks, and the woman found herself unable to answer for a long moment as she worked up a response. Lana noticed the hesitation and smiled knowingly at the Jedi. “Ah... it is isn't it?” she prodded, her expression jubilant. “No. I mean, it's for someone I care about a great deal, but I don't have any idea what to get them,” Itama found herself saying hastily. “Why does everyone think I'm seeing Arcann, anyway?” she asked, frowning. “Not that he's not a great man, but... It would be rather complicated.” _And you and Scourge aren't?_ Lana seemed mollified, for the moment. “I suppose. This friend of yours... are they interested in artifacts? In holobooks or anything? Do they have hobbies?” she asked Itama. That woman had been too quick with an evasive answer, but Lana let it slide. It wasn't her place to pry into such things. She respected Itama too much.

The Jedi twisted her gauntlet. “He's pretty deep. Very intelligent. He's also not a Jedi or part of the Republic, so I don't know if there's a cultural thing... divide, or something, and I don't want to get something offensive,” Itama answered, wracking her brains for anything she could think of. Scourge was a highly intelligent, very articulate, very driven individual. But he didn't strike her as being the bookish type that much. Having lived three hundred years, what could she possibly offer him?

“So... he _is_ Imperial. Well I can offer you some insight there.” Lana drummed her fingers on her thigh as she thought. “The Empire is a meritocracy. Perhaps something commemorating a battle you both won together, or some other challenge that was overcome. Armor is always good. Are they Force sensitive? Is it a Sith? Perhaps a new crystal or another component for their weapon. There are untouched holocrons containing long forgotten knowledge, if that might pique their interest, but they are rather difficult to find,” Lana's voice was apologetic, but her interest was piqued. Who had caught the Commander's attention?

Itama rubbed her forehead. “Well, he does like technology type things, and Imperial memorabilia. He's quite proud of his heritage. A trophy or something like that might work. Or a very rare lightsaber crystal. Hmm.” She rubbed her chin, lost in thought. “I can see what I can pull up as far as lightsaber crystals go. If you can sneak over, Dromund Kaas has a great deal of patriotic displays for purchase, of if you're up to raiding tombs, Yavin might have some holocrons among their spoils still,” Lana suggested. Itama breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was a start.

“I appreciate it, Lana.”

“My pleasure, Commander. And if I might ask, who is it that's caught your eye?”

“Not telling. At least, not yet.”

Lana arched an amused eyebrow, but raised her hands at the Jedi's irritated look. “Fear not, I won't pry any further. May the Force guide you in your quest,” she assured Itama, giving her friend's shoulder an affectionate clout.

“I'm going to go back and assist Theron and Jakarro. Oh, Itama, we've completed preparations to send aid to Corellia, I almost forgot.” Itama dipped her head in acknowledgment, glad someone was keeping track of things. “Thanks for keeping me updated, Lana.” The Sith smiled brightly. “I suppose we both have our tasks today. I'll keep you informed.” With that, the other woman disappeared into the base again, leaving Itama to ponder her options, none of which really seemed all that great, but she'd find a way to make it work. There wasn't any reason she couldn't give him more than one gift. Maybe she could find some ancient Sith relic. What else, well, she'd figure it out.


	6. You Can't Buy Love

Scourge paced restlessly in his small quarters. Finally, his holocomm beeped and the smuggler, a canny man named Nico Okarr, reported in, looking a bit aggrieved. “I found your stuff, or some of it. I can get it for ya, but getting shot at and braving creepy Sith ruins is gonna cost extra.” Scourge waved a hand dismissively at the man's complaints. “As I said, I have the ability to pay well. I expect results. Do not fail me, smuggler. I have given you a great deal of assistance already,” Scourge growled out wearied by the man's flippancy. With that, the Sith Lord cut the comm.

He hadn't honestly been trying to avoid Itama, but her Alliance commitments did demand much of her days, which gave Scourge much needed time to shop for her gifts. Or, in this case, have someone procure them for him. Scourge looked around his sparsely furnished living quarters. He had few material possessions. But, there were a few things he'd kept after all these centuries- a few holocrons prised from the dead hands of rivals, several manuscripts of Sith doctrine. Perhaps he might find something among his possessions? Scourge snorted. No. While he knew the Jedi was intrigued by Sith teachings, he was not about to presume more unless she herself spoke it.

Scourge paced the floor again. Why was this so hard? He halfway wanted to charge out and ask her, but his stubborn pride demanded that he do this himself, without her knowing. He hadn't cared about what others thought, hadn't cared about getting things for people, for making others happy for a very long time. Scourge was not exactly a selfless person, but he wasn't completely selfish, either. As he had before, he felt compelled to show Itama how much he cared about her. He had searched the galaxy in hopes of finding her. Now was his chance. For her, it had to be perfect. He would not, could not, accept anything less.

Scourge ran his hand over his lightsaber, deep in thought. He had noticed that Itama carried a new lightsaber, one likely more powerful than the one she had set out with all those years before. She prided herself on her combat skills and had been awarded the title of Battlemaster by Satele Shane for her prowess. This woman was his equal not just in skill but in sheer determination and force of will.

Scourge twirled the hilt idly, the found himself struck with another idea. A new, more powerful crystal for her lightsaber, however, was more than fitting for the woman who struck down the Emperor. He contacted Nico again, sending the smuggler an updated set of coordinates and descriptions, and reminding the man he would personally come to inspect the acquisitions afterward. Nico let out a sarcastic sounding groan. “Okay, fine, whatever you say. It looks like a hunk of rock, though. Now lemme work,” he griped before Scourge terminated the link. Irritating man, but with a good reputation for his work.

He thought back to the one, brief kiss they had shared, the warmth of her body against his own. The tenderness they had shared... He needed just one more thing for her. There were feelings between them that Scourge found hard to articulate into words. He was a man of action - showing and doing was how he did things, not pretty words and talking. ugh. This was all so new and difficult for him still. He wanted, what was it? A romantic gesture? Yes, that was it. He'd seen a lot of people getting gifts just like that for those they loved. Perhaps he should follow suit. Maybe a necklace, as Lana had suggested earlier, might cap off his gifts nicely. His mind made up, Scourge headed back to the Underworld section of the base. He needed something that complemented the Jedi's eyes, something that brought out the glimmer in her auburn hair when the sun struck it just right, he thought. Perhaps silver. He smiled to himself, feeling inordinately pleased. Yes, that would do.


	7. The True Spirit of Lifeday

The day of the Lifeday party had finally arrived. The air carried a joyous, bright feeling all across the base. Everyone was high on the anticipation of the festivities they would be enjoying later on that night after the day's work had been completed. There was a rush to finish projects quickly and early – no one was slacking off. Even Jakarro's mood was significantly improved as well- he wasn't bickering with C2-D4 nearly as much as he usually did, and his threats to scrap the droid were significantly less frequently growled.

Itama finished wrapping up her gifts, thankful that the day had gone by quickly. The anticipation was starting to build and she was anxious to get to the festivities. The Command tucked the parcels under her arms and slowly made her way through the throngs of other Alliance members as they all headed to the cantina. She was impressed and she had to admit – just the thought of a little pomp and celebration had done wonders for morale around the place. Less fights, more work, and a different attitude altogether. Something to keep in mind, certainly.

Itama met up with Lana and Theron just outside the entrance to the cantina. The sounds of music and laughter could be heard plainly from inside. The two smiled brightly as she approached. “Finally finished all your shopping, I see,” Lana commented with a smirk, her eyes on the packages the woman bore with her. “C'mon, I'm sure it's nice, and that whoever finds themselves getting it will be most appreciative” Theron interjected, thrusting a neatly wrapped package into the Imperial's arms. “Gotta be better than what you got me last year,” he added, arching an eyebrow at Lana, his eyes shining with challenge.

Lana snorted, rolling her eyes at the Commander, though she smiled anyway and pulled out her own gift, placing in in Theron's waiting hands. “Most everyone's already inside. Jakarro's really surprised me. He's having the time of his life in there,” she added, both surprised and pleased at the outcome. “Then we'd best get in there before the party's over,” Lana pointed out as she made to enter.

The scene inside was one of enthusiastic – if not loud- celebration. Gifts were being exchanged and there was plenty of food and drink to satiate even the hungriest among them. Itama looked around. The whole atmosphere had changed quite dramatically. People were gathered together, laughing and playing games, some were listening to Jakarro recount the stories and traditions of Lifeday. Itama saw even a few of the Voss Mystics in attendance, along with a few of the Imperials and Sith along with the Republic forces. That amused her, but, it seemed, there were many willing to let go of old grudges, at least for one day.

Kira, Doc and the others were clustered together, laughing and talking. “This turned out better than I'd hoped, actually,” Lana was saying, though Itama was more interested in who else might be attending. Her eyes darted around as she made a sweep of the area – looking for one person in particular.

Now was the moment of truth. Scourge wound his way silently through the revelers to the Jedi, his gaze seeking and holding hers. Itama turned and caught sight of the Sith, who seemed rather out of place. His mouth twisted upward into a smile. Was his heart beating faster, or was he simply imagining it? He stopped in front of her abruptly and tilted his head, motioning her to follow him to table tucked away in a quieter corner of the room. Silently, Itama followed. Scourge inhaled sharply, shifted his feet. He wasn't usually indecisive. “This is for you,” Scourge announced quietly, handing a thickly wrapped parcel to Itama.

“Ah. I have something for you, too,” she replied awkwardly, exchanging gifts with Scourge, though her fingers fumbled slightly at the hand-off. They stared at each other for a few moments, uncertain. Finally, the Jedi decided to end the stalemate, and began carefully opening the wrapping on her gift. A smaller box fell from the package and she caught it before it could fall to the floor. “There's more,” he prompted, nudging the larger package. It had cost him, but he didn't care. Money meant nothing to him, really. “Open that one last,” he instructed.

Itama complied, setting the smaller box on the table and pulling open the larger one. “Is that what I think it is?” she asked him, peering into the well padded case. “A kyber crystal, yes. Your lightsaber needs a more powerful crystal, to match the ferocity and skill of its wielder.” She stared for a moment, not sure how to feel. “It can't have been easy to find...” Scourge grinned, closing her hand over it, looking smugly satisfied. “It was not. But... I have my ways, Jedi.” She flashed a smile back, then turned her attention to the smaller box, gently placing the crystal back. He inclined his head to the smaller package. Glancing up at Scourge, Itama opened the lid and withdrew and elegant sliver necklace – a thick strand of bright silver that glimmered in the light.

Her mouth made a small “O” of surprise and her eyes widened as she unwrapped it. No one had ever given her something so elegant, or beautiful before, and to be honest, she hadn't expected such a sweet gesture from the Sith Lord, newly awakened emotions or no. “It's beautiful, Scourge. Thank you.” He pulled the strand from her fingers and deftly settled it along her neck, his hands lingering against the smooth, warm skin there for a brief moment.

Giving herself a mental shake, Itama motioned that Scourge should open his. He pulled the wrapping off to reveal a thick cape of red and black, with a clasp of finely wrought metal. A silver ring with a twisted band of gold and silver fell into his hands – engraved with old Sith symbols. Next to it lay an ancient Sith holocron that he recognized as from Yavin- still dusty, but, he sensed, functional. It radiated power. He looked back at Itama, impressed and surprised, made speechless for the first time in centuries. “This is... Thank you,” he murmured his face softening as the corners of his mouth lifted and his eyes shone with approval.

Itama breathed a sigh of relief. The worst part was over. “I wanted so badly to get you something you'd like. I had no idea. I'm glad you like everything,” she blurted out, returning his grin with her own. “As I did, as well. But, perhaps.. it is not the gifts that are so meaningful, but that we are here, together, for this celebration,” Scourge suggested, taking her hands in his and drawing her close to him. Itama moved into his embrace, tilting her head, to peer up into his eyes. “I think, this is what Lifeday is all about,” she agreed as their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

The End

Happy Holidays! 


End file.
